vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore
Summary Damon Salvatore is a 178 year old vampire and one of the main three protagonists along with Elena Gilbert and his younger brother Stefan Salvatore. When he arrives back in his hometown of Mystic Falls he has his intentions set on tormenting his brother while also trying to rescue his sire bond/lover Katherine Pierce. As the series progresses he begins to mend the strained relationship with his brother and falls in love with Elena which creates a love triangle between the teen girl and the vampire siblings. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Damon Salvatore Origin: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Gender: Male Age: 178 (25 when turned) Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Mind Compulsion (Can control an individial into doing their bidding after making eye contact), Limited Empathic Manipulation (Can compel an individual into ignoring or turning off their emotions by "compulsion"), Illusion Creation (Damon can cause people to hallucinate images of him or of his voice compelling them to do what he asks, He is also able to cast illusions on individuals through his crow), Resistance to Empathic Manipulation (A vampire can shut off their own emotions effectively becoming an being without humanity, though a very powerful emotional shock can turn them back on), Telepathy (Can get inside the minds of individuals and look for information through physical contact but is one of the only vampires ever shown to be able to do this from a short distance away without making contact), Dream Manipulation (A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream.), Limited Weather Manipulation (Damon is able to create haze, fog, and mist out of thin air, and then cause it to disappear seconds later.), Animal Compulsion (Damon is practically the only vampire shown with the ability to compel animals; compelling a crow to spy on an individual, to perform actions like flying to specific locations, & delivering hand written messages to others.), Flight (Damon has shown in the first episode that he has the ability to fly but hardly ever uses it again (due to the writers writing it out of the script opting it as too supernatural.), Resurrection (Any vampire can resurrect themselves if they were to drown or die due to oxygen deprivation, but they will die all over again if the reason they died in the first place isn't changed to something more favorable, effectively creating an endless cycle of life and death.), Accelerated Development (Passive. Vampires have been stated and shown to get stronger with age; as Damon a 170+ year old vampire is easily able to restrain and overpower newborn vampires like Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, while also being shown to be easily defeated by a vampire like Katherine, a vampire of 544.), Corruption (Vampires are able to turn humans into vampires with their blood), Animal Manipulation (Damon has been shown manipulating a crow numerous times), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Vampires have been shown to have limited resistance to other vampire's compulsion and require them to be severely weakened in order for them to be manipulated) Attack Potency: Wall level (Superior to Elena Gilbert, Caroline, & Stefan Salvatore) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to Elena Gilbert, Caroline, & Stefan Salvatore, Caught a Bullet) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Wall level Durability: Wall level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with his telepathy & illusions Standard Equipment: Lapis lazuli ring (A ring that allows a vampire to walk in sunlight) Intelligence: High (Despite his hot head demeanor Damon is often shown to be as smart as his brother Stefan Salvatore, often making plans of attack to confront stronger foes) Weaknesses: Standard vampire weaknesses (Sunlight (Formally), Fire, Being stabbed with a wooden object through the heart, Decapitation, Heart extraction, Invitation, Vervain (a mystical herb/plant that will burn a vampire on contact with their skin or when ingested and can dampen or temporarily hinder their healing factor (however this can also give them near immunity to being "compelled" by other vampires, Werewolf bite (Werewolf bites act in vampires similarly to rabies in human; causing them to experience hallucinations, fever-like symptoms, and then going rabid until the venom eventually kills them.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Immortals Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:The Vampire Diaries Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users